


It Sucks To Be Alone

by ForestOfTheFae (AtlantianLights)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Oneshot, nanowrimo 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantianLights/pseuds/ForestOfTheFae





	It Sucks To Be Alone

 

Tears sprang from her eyes and gathered there like the morning dew on the flowers in some girl's garden, clear and blue and full of sorrow. Her voice was lost in the roar of the orchestra music and the wind that swirled into the vortex surrounding the witch in front of her.

No, that was not a witch. That was Sayaka. That was the girl she had tried so desperately to save from herself. Kyouko's red hair billowed violently, tearing free of her ponytail and whipping her cheeks till they stung and sang a song of sorrow as bitter as the music that filled the maze. Everything around her was color, but Kyouko felt like everything might as well be monochrome.

She finally knew what Kyubey was really like. He was an awful monster who gave girls a glimmer of hope, a light in the dark that filled their lives and then ripped it away. All that they stood for was a simple, fragile, glittering gem. How could they call themselves human? They no longer existed outside of that little gem after he granted their wishes. The wishes themselves were fulfilled, but each girl in turn soon learned that nothing was worth this. They should not be allowed to be called magical girls. They were basically eggs waiting to be hatched into grand illusions of hope that soon crashed into despair and grief. They were swans who, as soon as they learned to use their wings and soar gracefully as a magical girl, came crashing back down into the adherent and unending sea of despair that awaited them.

No wish was worth selling your soul for.

And that was what Kyubey made them do.

The floor collapsed beneath her as her spear cut through the illusionary oriental carpets, and suddenly they were falling. The rubble fell like rain, pelting down faster than Kyouko could keep up with, but it all slowed down as her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

' _Hey God, if you're there... my life sucked, so for once... please... let me have a happy dream...!'_

Sayaka was in front of her; Madoka and Homura were behind. For a fleeting second she almost laughed, because that was her future now. Sayaka, and the people she would leave behind.

“Me and my stupid ideas... She shouldn't have come...Take care of her.”

She barely heard Homura's gasp, but her eyes met Homura's violet ones as she quoted her precisely. Kyouko could not help but to smirk as she always did, but it was half-hearted at best.

“You can't fight and carry her. You'll just get us both killed. ...It's okay...And you were right. You gotta focus on the one thing that means the most to you and protect it to the end. ...Heh, it's kind of funny, y'know..?” Her hair pulled painfully as she pulled it out of its high ponytail, the clip flying free. “This whole time, that's exactly what I thought I was doing.” She caught it in her hand, pulling it to her chest like it was her last hope. Which it was.

“Get outta here.... Don't worry, I'll take care of her.”

Her spear grew to an unimaginable size beneath her, stretching like a snake uncoiling as it reared high into the air. She took a deep breath, steadying herself for what was to come. Her whole life had led up to this moment, and as she looked back on it, she found nothing she would be ashamed of. She had lived. Now it was her time to end it.

' _I know, Sayaka... It sucks to be alone... Believe me, I know... But it's okay now, 'cause I'm here with you, Sayaka...'_

She cast her soul gem out into the void between them, watching it turn in slow motion between herself and the witch that was her friend.

Her spear formed in her hand.

The last thing she saw was the beauty of her life being expended in a vision of scarlet right before her eyes.


End file.
